Mugen
|image1 = ReMugen.jpg |kanji = 夢幻 |kana = むげん |rōmaji = Mugen |ability = Uprooted |species = Wonder Bearer |gender = Female |age = 17 |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |affiliation = Miracle Army |novel_debut = The Dance with Pluto and the Beast }} Mugen (夢幻, Mugen) is a character from The Dance with Pluto and the Beast. Possessor of the ability Uprooted (根こそぎ, Nekosogi), she is a Wonder Bearer and a Super Advanced (戦略兵器, Senryaku Heiki, lit. "Strategic Weapon") of the Miracle Army. Personality Mugen looks like she takes an indifferent and perfunctory attitude towards anything at a glance. In fact, she has no interest in her ability as a Wonder Bearer or in the fate of the war, but simply obeys the orders of the upper echelons of the Army without any personal feelings. For that, although she is sometimes teased as cool or accused of being nihilistic by other Wonder Bearers, it's just a superficial attitude. In her heart, there are so pessimistic feelings about the lost days with her precious family and friends that killed in the past by the attack of the Cardinal Army, and she is participating in the battlefields just to make up for them. Therefore, on the other hand, she is also a lonely and unstable girl. This is well illustrated in the scene where, after using her "Uprooted" ability to expend a lot of energy, she strongly doubts her way of being as a strategic weapon or abuses stimulants to recover her mind and body. After her fateful encounter with Tomol Add, the aspect of her as a teen girl in distress is portrayed with more emphasis. As struggling to deal with the feelings for him without clearly understanding they're love, she becomes more and more attached to him. Appearance Mugen is a young woman with long, straight black hair and dark blue eyes. She has a slender and beautiful Oriental face, but it lacks expression and gives others a doll-like impression. In the illustrations, she is shown wearing a black sleeveless shirt. Background Mugen was born into a merchant family and grew up as an ordinary girl, until she was nine years old. Then, the Cardinal Army attacked her hometown, and her parents, siblings, servants and friends were all killed. Triggered by this, her ability, "Uprooted", was awakened, and succeeded in repelling the enemy forces as a result. After that tragic incident, she was given a high rank, and joined the Miracle Army as one of the Wonder Bearers, and came to be called a "Super Advanced", a position honored by people all over the country. Abilities *'Uprooted' (根こそぎ, Nekosogi): Mugen's Wonder Bearer ability, which allows her to release the "grudge" hidden in the ground and manifest it as a demonic beast in the shape of a giant sea urchin about 10 meters wide. The demonic beast automatically tracks its targets in response to their hostility, and then strikes them with the numerous spikes on its body. By summoning more than one at a time, she can exterminate all enemies from a distance, turning them into corpses full of holes. However, to utilize this ability, she must wear out both her mind and body to their limits. Story The Dance with Pluto and the Beast Trivia *Mugen's name means "dream". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wonder Bearer Category:Main Characters Category:Fifth Civilization Characters Category:Miracle Army